iStill Love You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Ever wondered how Sam and Freddie are going to end up together? Well, after a lovely dream of mine...I think I've found an iCarly missing future scene. I hope you enjoy! And it's Seddie.


**So this masterpiece of a story came to me while I was ate my grandma's over the past weekend. This beauty was inspired by another Seddie filled dream of mine. (WHY?) But I really like it. It's a kind of a sweet love story one shot. You got your conflict and solution. So right now I'm eating cereal as a snack at 4:30 in the afternoon. I rock! R&R**

* * *

Freddie

….

Sam and I sit alone on the couch in the dark. It's night. We're in my place since Carly and Spencer have left to drive Carly to her Berkley College orientation. Sam's head lies on the couch arm. Her eyes stare off at the television screen. Her feet touching my thighs from under the blue blanket she has pulled over herself. I look again at her emotionless face, then she smiles.

" Why do you always look at me?" She asks. She doesn't even return the favor. Her eyes revert to the ground and she bites her bottom lip.

" You're looking nice tonight." I reply.

" Thanks." She says a minute later. The movie progresses to the conflict. Nothing big, just the main character realizing that he doesn't belong in his lover's extravagant life style. He watches her through the window talking to people in ball-gowns. Then, Sam's head falls on to my shoulder. Her arm snakes through the gap between my arm and torso. I want to ask what she is doing but her hand lays on top of mine as it sits on my knee. I hear her sigh and take a deep breath.

" Why did we break up again?" She asks.

" I don't truly remember, it was so long ago." I reply. I start to think a bit. " I think it was something Carly had said, something about how, we shouldn't force something we once had into a relationship." I add.

" And why did we believe that again?" Sam asks, laughing a bit.

" I think it was _after_ hams were violated out of my pants." I say joking around. We both laugh. Sam moves closer to me.

" Have you thought about….what we once had."

" I would be lying if I say no but, everything is coming to an end. It doesn't feel worth it. Why do you ask?" I look down at her face as she looks up at me. She then sits up.

" It's just, you know what the say, um…..second times a charm?" Sam says, a bit uneasy. Panic doesn't run through me but my heart starts beating faster. My mouth hangs open to say something but, do I really want this? School is ending _really _soon, and then two months for the summer. Then college.

Why am I thinking about the future when all I really want, is Sam. I've missed her for so long, trying to cover it up with a poker face and an attitude. I look into her eyes and see the love I have for her.

" Can you say something, your scaring me." Sweetly. Completely not like her but I see a small little tear escape her left eye.

" Are you crying?" I ask.

" Actually, no. I just have something in my eye." She replies. She pulls out a tissue from behind her. I start to think about what Carly had said that night. She was directing to Spencer and that weird chick.

" Why did we listen to her again?" I ask.

" 'Cause you and I both know we don't share a common interest." Sam replies, laughing.

" Let's face it, there is nothing legal that you like to do."

" We both like the arcade, alternative music, Pini's lasagna..."

" Our first date was a disaster." I state.

" I ended up eating the parmesan off the table."

" I paid thirteen dollars for one bite of lasagna."

" We were asking for it since we got Carly to tag along."

" Oh yeah."

" I don't even want to consider it as our first date."

" Hate to burst your bubble but that was the only true date we went on."

" How about the one at the groovy smoothie?"

" I never paid 'cause you took a fit."

" Oh yeah, it truly has been that long ago." I lie my arm on her shoulder, her head falls on to my chest. She wraps her arm around me. The couple on the screen go for the big kiss in the rain.

" That's so cliché." Sam comments.

" You just don't like cheesy love moments." I say.

" It's scary how much you know me."

" I've just gotten to know you too well after all these years." The ending credits start to roll up on the screen. Sam lifts up her head and moves her hair to the side. I look at her exposed neck, knowing her weak spots. Her face turns to me in a swift movement. She looks into my eyes.

" We should have never listened to Carly." Sam says. We look into each other's eyes for a minute. Her hand takes hold of my face. Our eyes meet again as we go for the kiss. Mine close as our lips touch. I slowly kiss back, my hands place themselves on her waist.

I give her a little tug to come closer. She kisses back passionately. Her other arm grips my upper arm. I feel as if the world has faded away and it's just the two of us. I've missed that feeling. We continue to kiss, keeping it simple.

I hear the jiggle of the keys at the door. Sam slams me down to the couch. Plops on top of me, putting her head on my chest. She closes her eyes, so I close mine. I pretend to be sleeping. I hear my mom walk in, come over to the couch. She doesn't gasp. She tousles my hair then mumbles, 'Hormones'. I hear her footsteps head to her bedroom. I wait a second to open my eyes but Sam's lips press against mine. I savor it and then open them. Her face hovers over mine.

" You know your my boyfriend now." She says.

" Perfect." I say with a smile.


End file.
